


I wish you’d see that you’re the better part of me

by DreamOfIt



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfIt/pseuds/DreamOfIt
Summary: Nothing is happening at the Salvator school, this is why they decided to organize a spring ball.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hosie - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	I wish you’d see that you’re the better part of me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot. Just a little something for someone's birthday! ; )  
> Happy birthday @abunchofantoms  
> Hope you like it

The school has been calm for the past weeks, since Landon left the monsters don’t have interest in the school now, it’s a release for everybody. 

Now that the school is safe the students need entertainment and the headmaster wants to limit the not plans students parties .

This is why, with the advices of his daughters, Alaric decided to organize a spring ball. Most of the students are excited about it. Hence why they all came together to organize the ball, but it soon became a mess so Lizzie imposed herself as the organizer.

Meanwhile Josie decided to get away of a controlling Lizzie and is doing her homework. Or the correct words would be lingering on her homework because the only thing that’s been on her mind all day is some particular ocean blue eyes, auburn hair and glossy lips.

The night before, Hope had come to the twins’ room asking to talk to Josie.

_“Can I talk to Josie for a moment?” Hope doesn’t have her usual confident when she pronounces those words._

_“Yeah, I’ll go get…” the blond is thinking of a great excuses but just don’t add anything when she sees that the attention isn’t on her. She just leaves the room._

_“Hey Jo” Hope gives the brunette a smile before sitting next to her on the bed. “I need to talk to you about something.”_

_Seeing that Hope is nervous about what she’s about to say, Josie takes her hand and squeeze it gently. She looks up and give the shorter girl an encouraging smile._

_“You know Landon and I broke up, but I didn’t tell you what exactly happened between me and him.” Josie is surprised that Hope is a little shaky, she didn’t know her break up affected her that much. Or maybe it’s something else._

_Josie stays quiet, waiting for Hope to continue. Giving her time to choose her words._

_“What you don’t know is that I broke things up with him because I have feelings for somebody else.” Hope who was staring at the ground is now looking deeply inside Josie’s brown eyes._

_“Oh” Josie wasn’t expecting this but is now curious about who that person is._

_“May I ask who that person is?” When she asks that Josie actually doesn’t really want to know the answer because when Hope looks at her she just wishes that that person was her._

_Hope keeps looking at Josie and after a moment she raises an eyebrow. The auburn haired girl has an amused smile on her face._

_“What?” Josie is really confused. She doesn’t know what to think, what is Hope trying to tell her?_

_“You Josie.” She makes a pause and seeing that Josie’s still confuse, she adds “I have feelings for you.”_

_“Oh” Josie doesn’t know what to say, she’s too shocked to say more. But she doesn’t have to because Hope isn’t finish talking._

_“I like the way you smile, I like the way your hair falls on your face when you lower your head trying to hide a blush, I like the way you take confidence when you talk about something you like. I like you since the first time I saw you, smiling at me from across your dad’s office. I like you right now with no hesitation. I like everything about you Jo. And I couldn’t spend on other minute ignoring how you make me feel.” Josie hasn’t look away from Hope’s ocean eyes. Tears are on the edge of falling from Josie’s eyes who never felt better than at this moment knowing Hope likes her._

_Josie knows that now it’s her time to talk but the emotion doesn’t enable her to. This is why she decides to act on the thing she had wanted to do for years now._

_Without breaking eye contact she leans forward and finally lower her gaze on Hope’s lips who already has her eyes close waiting to feel Josie’s lips on hers._

_They are almost touching when the doors opens and lizzie appears with a smirk on her face seeing what the girls were about to do. “ Am I disturbing something?”_

Josie is out of her trance when the pencil she has on her hand falls to the floor. She then realize that she has to start getting ready now before Lizzie scold her for being late.

She knows that tonight at the ball she will see Hope, and even if she didn’t ask Hope, she really hopes she will be able to have a dance with the girl.

After what Hope had told her the day before she is sure she has a chance with the auburn haired girl and is ready to seize it. She didn’t had the time to say to Hope what she feels, that she likes her too, to not say the L word. The ball makes a great opportunity to tell her all about how her heart feels.

She is finishing her make up when Lizzie open the door without knocking, what makes Josie jump of her chair and put a hand on her heart like it might have stop.

“God Lizzie I’m going to teach you how to knock!” Josie isn’t surprised when the blond girl doesn’t apologize.

“We are in a crisis and you are the key of the problem.” Josie is about sure that she won’t like what Lizzie is about to say next.

“The singer that was supposed to sing to the opening of the ball had a problem with a potion earlier in class and is stuck at the infirmary.” Josie is now convince she won’t like it knowing what her sister is about to say.

“I need you de sing to replace him.” Lizzie has a pleading look on her face, she knows Josie doesn’t like to sing in front of people, even is Lizzie think that it’s a shame because her sister has an amazing voice. “I tried to find other options but we run out of time and you look good on stage, people like watching you be under the spot light.”

Josie sight she doesn’t really want to but don’t thing she really has the choice, there wasn’t any question in what her twin had just said. “Okay Liz I’ll do it.”

_

“Oh God why did I agree to do this?” That’s Josie only thought when she is about to go on stage.

There is so many people in the room. The ball hasn’t start yet but there is a background music that’s just here to fill the silence.

Lizzie is on the stage announcing the beginning of the ball. “Thank you all for being here, I put a lot of effort into these event, so you better enjoy it.” Lizzie is being very lizzie by saying that, this is why no one is surprised. Actually nobody can say anything about it because Lizzie did put a lot of effort and the school is grateful for that.

“No everybody, please applaud my sister, Josie.” The brunette is aware that’s is her cue to go on stage, so she does but every step is hard to make. When she finally arrives to the mic everyone is looking at her. She hates it.

But when brown meets blue, then everyone is forgotten. Hope looks gorgeous, she wears a beautiful burgundy dress with bare shoulder that makes Josie stare maybe too much.

After a few seconds she remembers herself but the song she was supposed to sing is vanish of her mind. Without thinking the brunette return back stage and grab a guitar who is supposed to be used later. She thinks she hears Lizzie say something such as “What the hell are you going?” but she doesn’t listen to her and is already back on the stage.

She doesn’t say anything and starts to play. The room is silent, they are all listening the guitar playing, and then Josie starts to sing. Looking deep inside Hope’s eyes.

I hate the way you make me feel

Oh I wish you weren’t real

And I hope one day you’ll see yourself how I see you

And I wish you’d see that you’re the better part of me

I hate that I want you to want me

When she finishes the song she can see Hope has tears in her eyes that are on the edge of falling.

With no hesitation and with the adrenaline of what she just did Josie get off of the stage and takes Hope’s hand. She whisper in her ear “This is how you make me feel. I wrote that when I didn’t know you liked me, when you were with Landon, when I thought I had no chance with you, but now I know it isn’t true.” Josie gives hope a smile and the shorter girl is too emotional to say anything.

“May I have this dance ?” Josie asks with all the charm she could have. Hope nods and gives her a large smile. Both girl have their eyes shining with adoration.

The music starts to plays and all the students are probably watching them starting to dance in harmony with the music.

Hope has her hands resting on Josie’s hips while hers are around Hope’s shoulder. “You look stunning Jo.” The shorter girl whisper in Josie’s ear.

A light blush settle on Josie’s cheeks. She loves the way Hope said these words, like she’s the most precious thing on earth.

“You’re the one to talk.” This comment makes Hope laugh and Josie is amaze by it.

All of the bad things in her life vanish when she is close to the other girl. It’s like magic. Actually Josie wouldn’t be surprise if it is. She wouldn’t even be surprise if all of this was just a dream, that she would wake up in her bed as jealous and lonely as she was.

This is why she just wants to make the most of Hope not knowing what tomorrow will bring.

It’s been an hour since the ball has started and Josie and Hope had drink more than one drink and dance as much as their body could support- well actually Josie’s body, Hope is fine- when Hope blurts out “Would you like to go on a date with me Josie?”

“hum.. is this not like a date ?” The brunette looks down at their join hands and looks at Hope again still confused.

“We can’t really call it a date, it wasn’t planed, there isn’t only the two of us even if sometimes it’s feels like we’re the only person on earth. And your sister and MG have been staring at us since the beginning.

Josie gives a look at her right just to see Lizzie with a smirk on her face staring at her, Josie gives a harsh look to her twin and put her attention back to Hope. “Yeah you’re right.”

“I know” After Hope’s answer they both burst in laughter.

“So will you?” Hope has an hopeful smile on her face waiting for Josie’s answer. “Yes Hope of course I will !”

They spend the rest of the night enjoying themselves and spend time with their friends. This night Josie will dream about a perfect life she would like to have with Hope.

_

The next day, Josie wakes up way too early but can’t care less because today is her first date with Hope and she acts like a little girl who has been told she would be able to go on a merry-go-round.

She spends all the day, doing useless things, being too excited to do anything serious such as her homework. 

Hope knocks at the twins room at seven. When Josie opens it not a second after she is speechless by Hope’s beauty. It’s not like she hadn’t seen her the night before wearing a beautiful dress but this leather jacket she wears suits her perfectly. The shorter girl looks really attractive with her jeans and leather jacket and Josie has to force herself to look up to Hope’s eyes and not lower.

“You look beautiful Hope” her smile illuminates her face by Josie’s comment and she is slightly amused by Josie’s wide eyes.

“Thank you, you are too” She gives her a smile and continues, “Are you ready?”

After Josie affirmative answer, Hope leads the taller girl to the docks where Hope had already set up all the necessary things for a picnic.

It was a sunny day and Hope had told Josie to take her swimsuit, hence why they both undressing trying not to stare at each other while doing it. Which they fail to do.

They then both jump in the water feeling the cool refreshing water on their skin. They laugh, scream, and play until the sun disappear behind the trees and Josie is starting to get cold.

They put their clothes back, which means Josie stealing Hope’s leather jacket because she is cold and just wants to have it on her.

Hope gets their foods out of the basket, she had made things simple, just sandwiches, one without meat for Josie and one with a ton of it for her.

“Oh yeah! You put guacamole in my sandwich, I love you !” It’s just when Josie sees Hope freezes that she realize what she just says. There is an awkward few second before Hope breaks it.

“I actually hate guacamole.” This comment has for goal to remove the tension and it works because Josie takes a scandalize face “How dare you ? it’s the best thing in the word.”

Hope grins at Josie seeing how cute she is right now. “Yeah? What about me?” Hope makes a fake sad face and is comfort by Josie’s arms around her.

“Nothing can compare to you Hope Mikealson.” They stay in each other arms for a while looking at the calm lake.

In no time the stars are hidden by some dark cloud. “Maybe we should go!” Hope says starting to get wet because of the rain. She gets up and is putting thing inside the basket when Josie stops her.

“wait” Josie doesn’t have a care in the world that her clothes are soaked. She wants do to something before this perfect evening ends.

The brunette grabs Hope by the collar of her shirt and pull her against her body until they are glued to each other. And then Josie crashes her lips on Hope’s, desperate to taste her, to feel her, to never let go.

The rain falls on them and the flashes of lightning surround them but the only thing that matters right now is the perfect and most memorable kiss they are sharing..


End file.
